<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lament for Khazad-Dûm by Corbeau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088889">Lament for Khazad-Dûm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbeau/pseuds/Corbeau'>Corbeau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbeau/pseuds/Corbeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when I get a particular song stuck in my head, where it promptly combines with one of my active fandoms. Inspired by a discussion between my friends and me, a song/poem about the dwarrow realm of Khazad-Dûm or the Dwarrowdelf (if the info I found about this was correct).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lament for Khazad-Dûm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/673465">The Sound of Silence - DISTURBED / Simon &amp; Garfunkel (METAL Cover by Jonathan Young)</a> by Jonathan Young.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as a song, set to the melody of "The Sound of Silence" and can be sung if you like.</p>
<p>As you are probably aware, anything related to Middle Earth belongs to the Tolkien Estate. <br/>The version of "The Sound of Silence" I used to check the singability was covered by Jonathan Young and arranged by SixteenInMono over on YouTube, inspired by the arrangement by Disturbed and originally written by Simon &amp; Garfunkel.</p>
<p>I earn absolutely no money with this, it was just for fun. I'm aware the last stanza isn't totally accurate, but I figured it's close enough to what actually happens. Also, yes, it's a bit wonky to sing, but then again I'm not a trained musician. Feel free to do better ;) anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beneath the Misty Mountains cold<br/>lies a dwarven realm of old<br/>it used to be the most amazing sight<br/>and all of Arda knew of its might<br/>jewels shone and brightened every single room<br/>in Khazad-Dûm<br/>such were the Halls of Durin</p>
<p>In those long gone days of ease<br/>elves and dwarrow were at peace<br/>Prince Celebrimbor and Master Narvi<br/>worked their finest craft in harmony<br/>one of the greatest and strongest pieces ever made<br/>the Western Gate<br/>the so-called Doors of Durin</p>
<p>But with treasure there comes greed<br/>an endless thirst, a hungry need<br/>the dwarrow dug as deep as they could go<br/>until they met a dark and ancient foe<br/>a few Longbeards fled, but most of their kin was slain<br/>by Udun's flame<br/>thus woke the Bane of Durin</p>
<p>Then darkened Moria was won<br/>by orcs and goblins, one by one<br/>an expedition came from Erebor<br/>to reclaim their ancient home once more<br/>but the drums from the deep came too close<br/>sadly lost were those Sons of Durin</p>
<p>The Fellowship learns of their fate<br/>in the tomb of stone and slate<br/>with grief and courage the nine choose to fight<br/>and the grey wizard wields his light<br/>to push Gothmog's spawn back into the dark and free Moria from its thrall<br/>and every hall<br/>welcomes back the Line of Durin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>